KonoSuba: A Tale of this Beautiful World Vol1 Short Story Compilation
by Dknightodin
Summary: Short Story Compilation for my fic; events take place during the the main story so it is highly recommended (though not needed) you read it before reading this one. Hope you guys enjoy. ;) DOES CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS for my main story; BEWARE.
1. Tale of a Broken Future

Tale of a Broken Future

The girl stood up, she continued petting her familiar; a memento of her late sister. She looked out to the horizon and saw a figure approaching.

"Finally, she's here." Her familiar hissed loudly, its black fur standing on end.

The approaching figure stopped.

"You know, it's not good to keep a Crimson Demon waiting," the girl said.

"You'll have to forgive me, unlike you, I have to **actually** travel the distance," the stranger replied.

"…you'll pay for what you've done."

"Perhaps, but it won't be by you; be it her family or friends, I'll erase every last trace of her!"

"Despicable…to think you're the Princess of this country."

The princess removed the cloak covering her; she was dressed in full battle gear—its surface scarred and heavily worn by battles gone. She gripped the hilt of her blade at ready.

"I'll end this before you can get a single spell off!"

"You underestimate me, Princess."

With a snap of her finger, the girl caused a massive summoning circle to appear before her. The Princess held steady, waiting for her opportunity to strike.

"Come to me, my servant!" the girl yelled.

The summoning circle released a dark and imposing figure, a Duke of Hell.

"Impossible!" the Princess shouted.

"Like I said, you underestimate me," the Crimson Demon remarked. "Go now, my devil servant, finish this wretched princess; avenge me!"

The devil leapt forward and engaged the Princess; for several minutes the two traded blows in a harrowing dance of life and death; two heralds of the reaper itself, pining for each other's defeat. Finally, the Princess triumphed over the devil using her one-shot, sure-kill move, vanquishing the evil entity back into the depths of Hell.

"It's over; your servant is dead and soon, so will you!"

"Not by a longshot."

The Princess dashed forward, closing the distance in seconds; she swung her blade at the Mage.

"Got you!" she yelled.

But her blade cut through the air; the girl had teleported. As the Princess turned around, the Mage finished her cast.

"INFERNO!"

Fire engulfed the Princess. The girl smiled; she knew the woman who defeated her sister wouldn't be killed so easily. A vicious wind ripped through the wall of flames, extinguishing them at once; the Princess stood in the center of the charred earth, her once-shining armor now blackened, singed from the magical flames.

"To think that you would suffer so little damage from such an attack, truly, you are a worthy opponent."

The Princess, now fuming, leapt forward and slashed once more, but once again, the girl disappeared.

"Where are you?!" she shouted angrily.

"Right here," the girl replied, appearing in front of the Princess.

"Sure-kill Strike!" the Princess yelled.

Again, the Mage thwarted her attack with Teleport; however, the Princess was a skilled and experienced fighter; she fought against another Crimson Demon and bested her, she would not lose to another. Preempting the girl's action, the Princess whipped around and slashed, guiding the tip of her blade across the girl's chest once she reappeared.

"Ahhh!"

The girl screamed in pain as her blood spilled to the ground. The Princess—still cautious—approached her as she lay writhing.

"You're defeated, Mage; accept your death." The Princess raised her blade.

As the girl stared in horror, a large Hellcat attacked the Princess; it was the girl's familiar. While the two struggled, the girl knew what she had to do; she quickly teleported away.

"I'll finish you!" she cried out.

The Mage began her chant; it was an unusual one, belonging to a magic class that was useless, but one the girl felt for dearly; the spell her late sister was known for. An enormous magic circle opened beneath the Princess and the girl's familiar. Instantly, the Princess looked towards the Mage, her eyes wide with shock.

"No, stop, you'll—"

However, the Princess' words fell on deaf ears. The chant was done, and the girl unleashed the attack spell.

"EXPLOOOOSSSIOON!" the girl yelled.

The destructive blast engulfed everything; the princess, the girl's familiar, even the girl herself. As the blinding light surrounded her, she smiled.

"_I'll see you soon, sister."_

I lowered the papers in my hand and stared at Arue.

"What do you think, Yunyun?" she said, a smug expression on her face.

"Umm, there are a lot of questions I have."

Arue sat up in her chair. "Oh? Ask away then."

"Well, for starters, why don't they have actual names?"

Arue scoffed. "It's a draft, Yunyun; I'll add them in later."

"Ok, well, there's something else," I continued, "like why did the Princess kill the girl's sister—"

"Well—"

"And why did a Crimson Demon decide to attack a princess?! Why would a Crimson Demon summon a devil—and such a high-ranking one at that, and—"

"Hey!" Arue interrupted. "Ok, I get it; there are a lot of questions. I get your concerns, let me explain."

I stared at her, awaiting her explanation.

Arue cleared her throat as she sat back in her seat. "First of all, this is clearly a work of fiction; none of it's supposed to be taken seriously, Yunyun; that much should've been obvious. I say this because I can see you're trying to draw parallels—the Crimson Demons would never betray the capital and vice-versa. Also, a Hellcat?! Come on, Yunyun, those things don't even exist. Lastly, a Crimson Demon known for Explosion magic; don't make me laugh. Honestly, Yunyun…"

I stood with my mouth agape. "Are-are you sure this is a work of fiction; y-you don't have some ancient power of premonitions or something, right?"

Arue narrowed her eyes. "Of course I do, Yunyun; it's why I keep my seal on—haven't I told you this before?"

I laughed nervously.

"Anyways, as far as this being fiction or not, it's definitely fiction; something like this couldn't possibly happen."

"R-Right."


	2. An Unfortunate Visit

An Unfortunate Visit to the Goddess of Fortune

I opened my eyes and gasped. The world around me was pitch black but an indiscernible light permeated the room, granting sight. In the center of this room was a small end table—white, and a tall chair, also white. Even though I had no recollection of ever sitting down, I was currently seated opposite of the only other furniture in the room.

"_Where am I? What happened?"_

As I tried to wrap my head around what was going on, I remembered.

"_I died…"_

I died. I looked at my hands; they trembled unceasingly. Tears filled my eyes and I felt a tightness in my chest.

"Megumin." Kazuma's voice.

I immediately looked around; where was he?

"Kazuma?" I cried out, getting out of my seat.

"Megumin…please." I heard him once more; his voice broken in sorrow.

I looked up. The sky (if I could even call it that) of this place bore small cracks; a weak light seeped through, along with Kazuma's voice.

"Kazuma!" I yelled desperately. "Kazuma, I'm here!"

"Come on…come back." I could hear him say. "Come back to me, dammit!"

"Kazuma…" My tears flooded my eyes and face as I walked slowly towards his voice. I could hear him no longer. "Kazuma…don't leave me…please." I fell to my knees and hunched over, grief overwhelming every fiber of my soul.

I know not how much time passed, but after what seemed like forever, I heard him speak once more.

"Please, Megumin, that's enough, come back, please!"

I heard him, but I knew it was out of my hands; it was no longer my choice. Knowing this, I wept harder, his pained cries to call me back from death becoming an anathema.

"Dammit, come back already; you can't leave like this!"

"Kazuma…" I sobbed as I desperately tried to cover my ears and face.

"Lonely child…" I heard a gentle voice call out; a female's voice. My very being froze in surprise and I instantly stopped crying, turning to find the voice. "See how he calls for you, how much pain there is in your death?"

I said nothing, just listened desperately.

"Why then, do you rush to your grave?"

"I," I said, sitting up quickly, "I never meant for this—I never thought this would happen!"

There was silence.

"I—"

"Do you wish to see him again?" she asked.

"Yes!" I replied desperately. "Yes, please—no matter what, return me to him!"

"…doing so will place a great burden on your mind and body—"

"I don't care—for him, I'm prepared!"

Once again, there was silence; at first, I believed my desperate plea turned her away, but just as I was about to call out, she spoke once more.

"Go then, now's not your time. There are people waiting for you and things you must do; you have a destiny to fulfill and a life to live happily."

Once more, tears filled my eyes and face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"…someone who loves you just as much. Young one, if not for your sake, for his; do not be careless. Just as his death pains you, yours does to him as well."

I got up. "Please, tell me your name—you're a goddess, right? Tell me, so I may repay this—"

"Know that you already have; worry not, I seek no recompense from doing this. I only ask that you may live happily."

Though I've been crying the whole time, the tears that I shed at this moment were ones of happiness.

"Thank you," I cried out. "Whoever you are, thank you!"

As I yelled these words, a blinding light surrounded me, and I was swept from my feet into the air. A moment later, I gasped and coughed viciously; I was alive.

"Megumin?!" I could hear Kazuma say.

I wanted to say something, but in the trauma of resurrection, I was dazed. Kazuma pressed his ear to my chest.

"_Kazuma, I live."_


	3. Another Year, Another Hassle

Another Year, Another Hassle

On the day after our return from the capital (and subsequent Crimson Village) Aqua decided to head back to Axel. Aqua claimed to be worried about Emperor Zell, however, I knew she also wanted to see Wiz.

I too decided to return to Axel, seeing my father would expect me to for my upcoming birthday. Although I knew it would mean having to subject myself to another round of marriage proposals, I did it for him, as my father had no one else to dote on.

"Are you sure we should've left Kazuma alone; I'm highly concerned he'll do something to Megumin," Aqua said as we walked to Wiz's shop.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," I said, "Kazuma's the type of guy to never follow through on such critical moments—besides, Yunyun also said she'd be there."

Aqua stared at me innocently, and then shrugged. "If you say so."

Although I said it was cause for no worry, I'd be lying if I said it didn't cause me some concern. I sighed, silently hoping nothing significant happened between them during my leave of absence.

The doorbell rang as we stepped inside.

Vanir approached. "Ah, the lascivious Crusader…and the less than prominent Archpriestess." Vanir turned towards Aqua. "Are you here for pet food?"

Aqua—who was already set to hostile—looked at Vanir in confusion. "Huh, what're you talking about you cretin, I only feed Emperor Zell the best food available."

Vanir gave a pompous laugh. "The destitute goddess believes moi spoke of the creature—no, moi speaks of you!"

Aqua gasped in surprise, however, her shock quickly turned to anger. "You—"

"Aqua," I said, grabbing her shoulder, "we really shouldn't mess up the store this early."

She stood staring angrily at Vanir, but after a couple of seconds, she relented.

"Where's Wiz?" she shouted, grabbing Emperor Zell and sitting at the window seat.

"A-Aqua-sama." The undead store owner, Wiz, quickly appeared from behind the store. She bowed as she approached Aqua. "S-Sorry, what can I get you?"

Aqua, who was still somewhat angry, answered curtly. "Tea, for starters."

Wiz nodded fervently, and then turned towards me. "Darkness-san, may I get you something as well?"

"No, however, thank you, Wiz."

The lich ran off to the back of the shop once more.

"Crusader, have you returned for thou day of birth?" Vanir queried, packing a nearby item into a box.

"Umu," I confirmed with a nod. "It **is** one of the reasons."

"Ho, moi sees. Crusader, I wish to ask a favor of you, if thou will."

Wiz returned; she carried a tea set, hurriedly placing the cup in front of Aqua with a bow.

Aqua stared at Wiz detachedly as she took a sip of the tea. "…passable," she grumbled. "Where're the biscuits—how am I supposed to enjoy tea without any biscuits?!"

"Ahhh, I-I'm sorry, Aqua-sama; I'll get them right away!" Wiz ran off, disappearing once more behind the shop.

I looked back to Vanir—who was scowling at Aqua. "Vanir-san, you were saying?"

"Hm—ah yes, moi would like to ask thou a favor. Since you're celebrating your birthday, moi would like it if you would take the blundering shop owner along."

"Wiz?"

"Umu, she's once again gone and bought more useless items; now moi is stuck having to return them. You see, moi would like to complete this task as soon as possible, however, such a task is impossible as long as the bumbling store owner remains."

"I see; well, I've no issue with it as long as she's willing to come along herself."

Wiz returned carrying a tray of biscuits. As she ran past Vanir, he grabbed the back of her collar, causing her to stop abruptly.

"Vanir-san?" she said, turning to him.

"Useless shop owner, moi needs you to leave the store for a couple days while moi amends your mistakes; thou has no reason to refuse, right?" His eyes began to glow red.

"No, no, of course not, Vanir-san!" Wiz replied in a panic.

Vanir turned back to me. "See, Crusader, the dimwitted shop owner has agreed."

I gave a wry smile at the blatant act of coercion.

"Hey, Wiz," Aqua shouted, "I'm still waiting for those biscuits!"

Wiz quickly turned back around and hurried off, apologizing along the way.

I turned back to Vanir. "Vanir-san, my birthday isn't for quite some time, do you—"

"Please, Crusader, take her off my hands and moi will give you something in return."

I raised my brow; believing the word of a devil was bad form, however, I found Vanir to be quite trustworthy despite this; I agreed.

"Aqua," I said, turning to her.

She returned a barely receptive look. "Yes, Darkness?"

"I was wondering if Wiz could stay with us until my birthday."

"Huh?!" Aqua said, nearly shooting out of her chair. Zell pecked her head. "Ow, Sweetie, don't do that—what's this about, Darkness?!"

I giggled. "I just think it might be a good idea to have Wiz take a break from the shop for a bit."

Wiz stared at me with a slightly perplexed expression. "Oh, Darkness-san, I thought—EEK—ok, please, Vanir-san, don't hit me with your death ray."

I looked over my shoulder, just catching a glimpse of the devil's eyes glowing malevolently.

I sighed. "Vanir-san, I might have to defend Wiz-san from your death ray; an attack touted to be a sure kill. I-I also heard it's quite agonizing when—"

"That's fine, Crusader! Moi shall refrain from threatening the shop owner."

"No, no—I mean if you get really angry, I can't blame you if you decide—"

"No, no, that's quite alright—in fact, moi feels more relaxed now; please leave now, moi has many things to do."

"Huh?!" Aqua yelled. "I'm not done with my biscuits!"

"As if that's moi's concern; leave now or moi'll be sure to feed the creature demon pellets next time."

"Ah, you dare to threaten Emperor Zell! SACRED HIGH—" Zell pecked Aqua once more. "Ah, Zell, honey, please don't do that to mommy."

Shortly after, me and Aqua left the shop with Wiz in tow; we headed back to the mansion. As we opened the door, Megumin's cat, Chomusuke, ran up to Wiz.

"Chomusuke, come 'ere," Aqua said, trying to garner the creature's attention.

Chomusuke, however, paid her no mind; instead, it bared its teeth at her and hissed.

Aqua frowned at the display. "I don't know what's wrong with that thing," she said, grabbing Zell from her head.

I smiled and turned to Wiz. "Please, Wiz, make yourself at home."

Wiz smiled at my hospitality, but instantly grew nervous upon seeing Aqua's disapproving scowl.

"I-I think I'll stand, Darkness-san," she said timidly.

"Aqua," I said, frowning at her.

"Oh fine, go ahead and take a seat—but as long as you're here you better pull your wait; there's no freeloading in this house!"

"_The irony of such a statement,"_ I thought.

Several days passed with Aqua taking advantage of Wiz's presence; despite my protests to the contrary, Aqua made Wiz take care of most of the chores around the house as well as tend to her; that being said, on the down times, the two enjoyed conversing with each other. Though Aqua often took advantage of Wiz—with the excuse of her being an undead—I feel that she genuinely liked her company—especially since Wiz treated her with reverence; something that no one else in the mansion did.

As the final days till my birthday approached, I visited my father at the estate. Though the visit would be brief, I'm sure my father appreciated every moment I could be with him; after all, to him, I was still his little girl despite my age saying otherwise.

"Father, I've returned," I said, stepping into the atrium.

My father, Dustiness Ford Ignis, stepped out from the nearby living room; a little girl who was often mistaken for my daughter stood by him.

"Sylphina, what are you doing here?" I said as I knelt down to hug her.

"Mommy!" she yelled, hugging me tightly.

"She came for your birthday of course," my father answered. "It's good to see you once more, my daughter."

"Umu." I walked over and gave him a brief hug. "Are you feeling well?" I asked.

He struck his chest proudly. "Of course."

"Good." I sighed. "…I take it there are more proposals this year as well?"

My father gave a cheeky smile. "Lalatina, you are growing older; it's prime time for you to be married and sire offspring of your own. This old man won't be around forever, you know."

"I, I know that," I replied, feeling somewhat sad at the thought.

"How's Kazuma-kun?" he said, noticing my glum expression.

"Ah, he's…at the Crimson Village; one of our friends fell ill so…"

"…I see; Kazuma-kun's a good man, he shows much care to those around him; why not marry **him**?"

I stared wide-eyed at my father. "W-What are you saying, father; how could I marry, Kazuma—he's of common blood."

My father laughed. "As if that's even a concern to you. Listen, Lalatina, I am your father, I want you to be happy; even if Kazuma-kun is a commoner, he's still a good man that will take care of you—plus, I heard he's managed to amass quite some wealth so…"

I placed a hand over my face and snickered. "Of course, money always helps, doesn't it?"

"That being said, the party is still in effect; perhaps you might find someone apt in this year's batch of suitors?"

"I wouldn't count on it; however, I'll do it to placate you, father."

My father stared at me with longing eyes and then looked down sadly. "You remind me so much of your mother…she was so headstrong." He shook his head. "Ahem!" After clearing his throat, he asked, "Will you be staying here?"

"Uh"—I looked at Sylphina briefly—"No—unfortunately…I have a guest at the mansion."

"Ah, I see. Well then, we'll see each other at the party."

I knelt once more and hugged Sylphina. "Sylphina, darling, I'll be back later; please take care of your Uncle Ignis for me, alright?"

She nodded and hugged me tightly. "See you, mommy."

I pet her head and gave her a kiss. "I'm off."

_**-Day of the Party**_

"Ok, just try and act natural; Aqua, it'd be best if you came off as obnoxious as possible."

"I thought you said act natural?" she retorted.

"I need to come off as a bad suitor, so if the men see that I surround myself with terrible company perhaps they'll believe the same of me."

"Why me then—ask Wiz!"

Wiz, who was walking silently beside her this whole time, gave a worried expression. "A-Aqua-sama, I really d-don't want to—"

"Wiz, I didn't take you as being that selfish; perhaps your true nature as an undead is revealing itself." Aqua crossed her arms and looked out the corner of her eye.

"Ah-Ah, I'm sorry, Aqua-sama, I just—"

"It's fine, Wiz," I interjected. "Perhaps, I can just turn them down polite—I…I could, I could always say I already have someone else."

"Oh?" Aqua said in genuine surprise. "Who?"

I turned my sight away from her gaze. "D-Does it really matter, Aqua? Anyways, we're here."

As we entered, my father came to greet us.

"Lalatina, Aqua-chan, so good to see you—oh, it's the shop owner from town; I don't think I've ever got your name mi' lady."

Wiz smiled shyly; she gave her name.

"Wiz, hmm, well I hope you enjoy the party. I'll take my leave now; there are still things I must attend to."

Sylphina appeared once more; she ran over and hugged me.

"Mommy, you came back."

I picked her up and returned the hug. "Sylphina, darling, what did I tell you about calling me 'mommy' around others?"

She looked down sadly. "Sorry."

I smiled. "It's ok; now run al—"

Suddenly, it occurred to me; I could always use the thought of Sylphina being my daughter as a means to turn down the suitors. I didn't really like the thought of using her like this, but if others thought she was, then it was just a mistake on their end, right?

"On second thought, would you like to stay with me, Sylphina?"

Her eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Umu, can I, Lalatina?"

"Mhm, and just for tonight, you can call me 'mommy' in front of all the guys, ok?"

"Wait, Darkness," Aqua said, confusion permeating every inch of her face, "I thought Sylphina was—"

"Shhh!"

Moments later one of the noblemen came over. "Ah, Happy Birthday, Lady Dustiness; you are as beautiful in person as they say." He looked over at Wiz and Aqua and gave a suggestive smile. "And I see you surround yourself with equally beautiful maidens as well." Catching a glimpse of Sylphina, he stepped back and looked towards me. "Who's this?" he asked with mild surprise.

"Sylphina, darling, would you tell the kind man who you are?"

She looked up at me and smiled, and then happily replied to the man, "I'm Dustiness Ford Sylphina and that's, Mommy Lalatina!"

The color seemed to drain from the man's face almost instantly. "I-I see." He cleared his throat loudly. "If-if, I may ask…where's the father?"

"Oh…he's…not with us anymore."

Sylphina looked down in sorrow; small tears dotting the corners of her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry—how insensitive of me—please forgive my insolence, Lady Dustiness!" the man pleaded.

"It's alright; unfortunately, I'm still…mourning the loss."

"Darkness, did you actually get married already?" Aqua queried.

I shot her a damning glare. "Aqua, why don't you and Wiz go relax; go have some drinks."

She smiled childishly. "Ah, you're right; I'm sure since it's coming from your family there'll be some good quality here." She ran off.

Wiz gave me a short nod and smile then walked off to join the party. By the time I looked back, the nobleman was gone. I gave a sigh of relief; the plan would work.

The party continued; eventually, Aqua returned to me with Wiz in tow.

"Hey, Darkness, I know this is your party, but it's kinda boring; most of the guys here are uninteresting weirdos."

"Well, at least I can agree with you on that, Aqua."

"Hm, I got an idea."

"Oh, what do you have in mind?"

"Why don't we ditch this place and head to the guild; I'm sure if I told everyone it's your birthday, they'd throw us an incredible party."

I gave her idea some thought. While I didn't really like the idea of making others celebrate for my cause, if there was going to be a party, I'd rather enjoy it with the people I knew and sworn to protect.

"Sounds like a good idea, Aqua; let me just tell my father and Sylphina goodbye."

"Umu." Aqua ran off to the bar once more.

"Darkness-san, are you really going to leave?" Wiz asked. "These people are here for **you**, right?"

"Yes, Wiz and these people are here for my status, not for me; there are only two men I know that are always there for me—and the only one here, is my father."

After explaining my plans to the only reliable man present, he gave a heavy sigh, but smiled. "I see this year was also unsuccessful. Well then, go enjoy your day of birth, Lalatina; if there's one day I can wish you happiness on, it's this day. I know it is **my **happiest…perhaps one day, the second will be the day of your wedding."

I gave him a hug and sighed. "I'm sorry, father…"

"It's quite alright, Lalatina; I have no doubt you will have a bright future one day; I won't be able to face your mother if you don't."

My father turned and began to walk away.

"Father," I called out to him; he turned around.

"Yes, Lalatina?"

"I…I…love you…please don't…die." I really wanted to promise him that I'll make him proud—no, happy before his time in this world was up…but I didn't know if I could keep such a vow.

My father gave a melancholic smile, and then replied, "Me too."

After my father left, I found Sylphina sitting with Wiz.

"Oh, but you're so beautiful; you should really get married," she said, doting on Wiz.

The lich smiled timidly in response.

"Sylphina."

She turned to me. "Mommy?"

"I have to go now; you take care of yourself and look after your uncle, ok?"

She stared at me dolefully. "Will you come back to see us?"

"Of course," I replied, consoling her in my arms. "You know I love you, Sylphina; I'll see you again."

She nodded; her saddened expression just mildly better than before.

"Wiz, have you seen, Aqua; I thought she was at the bar?"

"Oh, Aqua-sama left to the guild hall a little while ago."

I gave a faint smile. Despite Aqua's clumsiness, she was always a good friend with pure intentions. Soon after returning home to change, me and Wiz arrived at the guild hall. We were greeted with the roaring cheers of adventurers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DARKNESS!" they yelled, Aqua present among them.

I looked down and covered my face with my arm. "_Thank you everyone, thank you, Aqua; this is one birthday, I won't forget."_ As I struggled to keep myself from crying, I felt the cloth of my armor grow wet with tears; just for one day, this day, I'll be weak. I let my arm down and smiled as tears flowed down my cheeks.

The next two days we spent at the mansion relaxing. Aqua was once again running poor Wiz ragged with chores and requests.

"Ok, that's enough, Wiz," Aqua said. "For now, you've proven to me that keeping you around is somewhat beneficial."

"Ah, thanks, Aqua-sama," she replied with her usual nervous tone.

"Alright, Darkness, I think we're ready to head back—hey, you still looking at that?"

"Hmm?" I queried, staring up from the portrait in my hands. "Ah, yeah, sorry." I tucked it back into my undergarment. "_Another year without you, mother; another year of burdens I proudly carry in your place. One day…I'll see you again; please keep watching over me and father."_

"Wiz," Aqua said, grabbing one of the large bottles of alcohol from my birthday party, "take us back."

"Y-Yes, Aqua-sama."


	4. Megumin, Master-what?

Megumin, Master—what?

On one of the days during my purview of being in the Crimson Village, I lay on the couch lounging—as was custom; on this day, however, Megumin returned early from the library. As she came in, she shot me a cursory glance, her eyes glowing red, her ears and face to match. She continued upstairs, where she walked into Darkness' room; curiously, I sat up.

"_Hmm, what is that girl doing in Darkness' room?"_

As I sat pondering, I noticed that after a while, Megumin hadn't come out. Wracked with interest, I got up and headed over to the room. As I was about to open the door, I heard some familiar sounds. Thinking quickly, I activated Lurk and pressed my ear to the door. What came from the other side was the sound of heavy breaths, moans and whimpers—and more notably—cries of my name. I gulped as my body grew hot in understanding.

For a couple minutes more, I stayed pressed against the door; listening keenly at what I imagined was taking place beyond the threshold.

"_Kazuma, come on, don't be a peeper—if you're gonna snoop, might as well see if she'll let you in on the fun."_

With my resolve set, I placed my hand on the knob and slowly turned it. The mechanism stopped, denoting its locked position. I quietly pressed on the door, and to my surprise, it opened; luckily, I was still under the influence of Lurk.

Before I could see what was going on, Megumin sat up and covered herself.

"W-What are you doing here?!" she yelled nervously.

"I could ask you the same."

Megumin pulled the covers tightly around herself. "N-Nothing," she said, averting her smoldering eyes.

"Nothing?" I repeated. "So, you're just hanging out in Darkness' room doing…nothing?"

Megumin silently nodded.

I closed the door behind me, prompting her to swallow nervously. "W-What are you doing?" she asked with the same tenor.

I crossed my arms and smirked. "Why're you covering yourself; you naked under that?"

Megumin pulled the sheets slowly over her head. "I-I'm cold."

"Really?" I said, taking note of the warmness in the room. "Seems kinda warm to me—"

"I-I'm still sick, so…"

I stepped towards her.

She shirked back. "K-Kazuma, please," she whimpered in nearly the same manner I heard her just minutes earlier; it caused my heart to skip and my body to grow warmer, more importantly, it caused me to freeze.

"…oi, Megumin, what were you really doing?" I asked her with a more serious tone.

Again, she avoided my gaze; her eyes growing brighter every passing moment. "N-Nothing," she restated.

"So," I said, walking towards her once more, "If I take this off—"

Megumin quickly backed away from me; her eyes wide with fear but still shining a bright crimson. Her breaths were heavy—almost pants, she swallowed just as heavily.

Once again, I was stunned in place; I grew embarrassed by the actions I was receiving from her.

Sighing, I crossed my arms and faintly smiled. "Silly girl, if you wanted someone to play with you, you should've just told me."

Megumin's eyes flared at my remark, her breaths becoming more pronounced; she completely covered herself in the blankets.

"When you're done, come get some food," I said, walking out.

Even as I walked downstairs, my mind was filled with the thought of what she was doing; I was reminded of that day not too long ago.

"Hm," I said with a grin, "_Megumin, Master…"_ I laughed.


End file.
